warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halikar/@comment-86.191.76.65-20150124141902/@comment-139.0.51.149-20150222044643
As a user of these flying sticks (not Halikar, not yet), I can give my opinions about GlaiveP or Kestrel. First thing first, Halikar is *cough* in buggy situation, which renders it checked out of the list. It is nice, unique and cool looking, but since it has plenty of bug, don't buy it for now. By that, I can't comment on Halikar yet. Now, for the GlaiveP, I'm currently using it as my melee weapon. It doesn't really much different from other thrown weapons, being able to explode mid air, stance mod is the same, but still exist differences between Glaive(P) and Kestrel. Kestrel is mainly feels like a "blunt" (Impact) throwing weapon, which will fling your target across the whole room (or even falling to chasm). Ground slam attack has certain chances to inflict Magnetic damage too. But it's throwing range is shorter than GlaiveP and if you build it with exploding mods, it will explode at anything it touches (GlaiveP on the other hand, could slice thru certain "thin" enemies and explode only when hitting harder entity). It might be good, might be bad, depending on the situations you meet. It's attack speed is slower than GlaiveP, but it has bigger explosion range than GlaiveP, which might helps you clearing packs of enemies better than GlaiveP. Wiki said that the speed of thrown Kestrel is faster than Glaive, it is true, but GlaiveP goes faster than Kestrel. The only thing Kestrel does have and GlaiveP didn't is that Kestrel has Syndicate augment mods that gives more speed. All in all, Kestrel feels like a flying baseball bat which makes anything it touches fly. With that, you can expect hillarious result when you throw it at big enemies and they will fly hillariously (+1 for Kestrel!) and sometimes ended in buggy situation... well, it happens more often than not, so you can have a good laugh and your enemies have a good beat :D Plus, use this property to deal big enemies quicker by thrown them out of the map (which they will die) or get some nasty Ancients away from you (and they have long period of recovery from ragdolled). Now onto the GlaiveP. GlaiveP is like a "sharp" (Slash) damage type, it has faster speed in air than Kestrel, could slice thru "thin" enemies so that it won't flies back to you and hit unlucky guy behind him (if you put Quick Return on it). As been said before, if you use exploding mods build, the explosion radius is smaller than Kestrel but deals slightly (just a bitttttttttt) higher explosion damage. Stats wise, it has slightly higher attack dmg, GlaiveP at 35 while Kestrel at 30. BUT, but... GlaiveP has higher attack modifier of secondary attacks like jump attack, slam attack, etc (which you can compare it directly by visiting GlaiveP wikia page). With that, GlaiveP has higher damage result compared to Kestrel in general, and it does have longer throwing ranges (unmodded) than Kestrel. Compared to Kestrel, GlaiveP cannot fling out enemies it touches, instead it slice thru and could continue to slide in floor surfaces in contact from certain angle, without explodes or return back for certain ranges. With this, you cannot expect enemies thrown away like Kestrel, but it does better job at Infestation mission which has damage type matches of strong dmg type against those Infested. All in all, both Kestrel and GlaiveP is fun to play, depends on what you need or which glaives you preferred. I've been using Kestrel for quite some time since I'm playing Warframe, but not I'm using GlaiveP as my melee because I'm playing thin-armoured warframe and I can't really take risk with Explosion-build Kestrel explodes near my frame. Quite often I died because it explodes on nearby obstacles or enemies, and it does sounds silly. Believe me, it does. Last sentence, Kestrel is better and funnier to play with, fling out enemies, bigger area damage, and it can ragdoll big enemies for you to easily kills them while they are recovering, and this is one strong something-something that's missing from GlaiveP. PS : I want to try Halikar, but thrown weapons are formidable when it has been forma'ed few times and maybe potatoed. If it's still "virgin", it can't shines yet. Maybe for testing certain properties, it can, but for damage test or that and that, I need to wait for Halikar to be fixed first and then I will forma it to test it at maximal. - Vlad